¿Cómo es la navidad?
by Ashlyn1824
Summary: Son fechas navideñas y Morinaga a estado raro, Souchi lo nota bastante preocupado, cada uno lleva un pesar y un pensamiento completamente distinto, ¿podrán disfrutar la navidad? ¿podrá Senpai saber que le pasa a Morinaga y así al fin descubrir de que trata la navidad?


**¿Cómo es la navidad?**

El clima frío no era inusual, ni siquiera el silencio en el departamento, o que cada uno se encontrara sólo en su habitación, todo eso era normal, lo inusual quizá era la poca emoción por las fechas.

Souchi se levantó antes y toco delicadamente la puerta de su compañero de piso.

-¡El!,¡Morinaga! , levántate que debemos ir de compras ¿recuerdas?

-¡Voy, Senpai!-dijo somnoliento.

Morinaga se levanto de mala gana, solo tenia frío y unas enormes ganas de dijo reír, escuchar la voz de su Senpai no hizo que su corazón saltará de alegría, cuando salio de su habitación observó a un Senpai muy bien abrigado y no cruzó por su mente lo tierno que se veía, al contrario preguntó

-¿Es necesario ir?

-Claro que si, debemos comprar los regalos la tonta de Kanako se enfadar a sí llegamos con las manos vacías, esa chiquilla aprovecha cualquier circunstancia para pedir algo, y las fechas le dan la razón

-Se enfadaría contigo.

Souchi miro de reojo a Morinaga ante aquella respuesta, pero no dijo nada al respecto

-No pensaras salir asi, hace frío.

Morinaga fue por un abrigo, mientras el mayor esperaba, tratando de estar tranquilo, no quería enfadarse estos días, se estaba esforzando mucho por estar tranquilo, en realidad esperaba que Morinaga lo hiciera más fácil, pero parecía intentar hacérselo especialmente difícil este año, así salió el otro ya abrigado y salieron.

Mientras compraban las cosas Morinaga no dio sus consejos esperado sobre que comprar y estuvo mayormente callado, lo que fue un problema para Souchi, que era terrible para las compras, no sabia que regalos les gustarían, ni donde era mejor comprar las verduras o la carne.

-Senpai, ¿Cuantos regalos compraras? -hablo tan de repente que Souchi dio un muy ligero salto de sorpresa, que fue ignorado por Morinaga

-Son todos, solo enviare estos por correo para el viejo y para Tomoe

-Bien

Senpai no quería preguntar por que sabía que no le respondería, pero la pregunta simplemente salio

-¿Acaso te enfermaras? Idiota, te dije que abrig...

-¿Qué? No Senpai, ¿Por qué lo dice?

-¿Mmm?...olvídalo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa tía Matsuda los recibió con un cálido abrazo y unos cuantos besos, Kanako salto rápidamente a la bolsa que traía su hermano, mientras les saludaba distraidamente, llevo la bolsa a la mesa y empezó a saca todo.

-¡Pequeña demonio! ¿Qué manera es esa de recibir? Además ni se te ocurra abrir eso antes de tiempo

-¡Hermano! ¡Que malo eres! Tan sólo quiero asegurarme de que no sea comida

-¿Ah? ¿y si lo fuera? ¡Igual deberías agradecer!

-¿Eso quiere decir que lo es?

-¡No! ¡deja eso ya!, eres molesta tenemos que hacer cosas aún

-¿Le has enviado un buen regalo a papá y a Tomoe?

-¡Si! pequeña entrometida

-¡Que malo!

-Querido no debiste gastar en un regalo para mi

-¿Cómo no? Usted se merecería un mero regalo

-Y lo tendría si mi hermano fuera más creativo

-¡Ey!

Mientras hablaban en la cocina, Morinaga se quedo sentado en el sillón

-¡Ey! tu, ¿No piensas ayudarnos idiota?

-¡Si Senpai ya voy!

Cada uno tomo una silla y se acomodó haciendo cada uno algo diferente, alguno picaba, otra vaciaba, pero la que guisaba era la Tía Matsuda que sonreía ante la inocente pelea de ambos hermanos, Morinaga los medio escuchaba y respondía ocasionalmente, con una sonrisa muy poco sincera, en un momento acarició la cabeza de la niña, a lo que ella respondió con un abrazo, el mayor lo miraba de vez en cuando sólo para notar que el otro no lo miraba pero dejo de mirarle cuando su Tía Matsuda anunció.

-La cena estará lista pronto, Kanako ve por tu abrigo, es mejor que salgamos ahora y no después de tu baño

-Si tía!

-¿Salir? ¿a donde van?

-Últimas compras navideñas cariño- respondió su tía amablemente

-Vamos con ustedes entonces

-Oh no! No es necesario cariño

-¡Hermano! No seas entrometido, no debes ver que compraremos

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que entrometido? ¡tu cada vez más gro...

-Mejor cuiden la comida y duchense, y de paso puedes disculparte con Morinaga- dijo lo ultimo en apenas un susurro, pero su hermano lo sintió como un grito

-¿Qué dices? ¡Yo no hice nada!, es el ...

-De acuerdo, bien, aún deberias intentarlo - dijo mientras salía con su tía

-¡Ey!- giro para mirar a Morinaga, pero no lo vio- ¿Morinaga?-

-¿Si Senpai?- asomo su rostro de la habitación

-Tu... ¿Qué haces?

-Me preparo para bañarme, ¿Necesita algo?

-Ammm, ¡Si!, ven aquí, ayúdame a revisar la comida

-Voy- paso junto a su Senpai, pero no lo miro, ni se le abalanzó, fue justo a revisar la comida, Souchi se paro junto a él con una manzana recién lavada y sintiendo que se arrepentiría de hablar, dijo:

-Tu... ¿estas bien?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Tu cara, no...

-¿No que?, ¿no le gusta?, no puedo fingir estar muy feliz para darle gusto y que no se sienta mal Senpai

-¿Qué dices? idiota, ¡Yo no... solo quería saber ¿que hace que estés así?

-Nada Senpai

-¿Es por los tontos de tus padres?

-Senpai, yo los veo a todos ustedes muy animados y felices, pero no me siento igual, yo no disfruto la navidad, incluso cuando era un niño mis navidades no eran más que hipocresía y dar una buena imagen, me gustaría disfrutar esto Senpai

-¿Por que no los llamas?

-¡No puedo hacerlo!, Senpai ya se lo dije ellos no quieren verme

-¿Cómo lo sabes? quizá han cambiado, podrían estar arrepentidos

-¿Cambiar? ¡eso es ridículo! ¡Ellos me desprecian entiendalo!

-Morí...

-¡Para usted es muy fácil, usted extrañamente disfruta esto, no lo vi disfrutar nada como esto! ¡Tiene a su padre, tía y hermanos rodeándolo! ¡Su madre le cuido y amo todo el tiempo!

-¡Mi madre está muerta!- Souchi grito cansado, estuvo haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por aguantar y tratar de entender a Morinaga si alterarse, pero cuando aquel mencionó lo felices que se veían y nombro a su madre no pudo contenerse, tenia el llanto en la garganta y de verdad quería llorar, pero no lo hizo, Morinaga noto los ojos llorosos, pero estaba molesto de que no logrará entenderlo, y el grito lo hizo molestarse más

-No Senpai, no haga eso, no compare su felicidad con mi sufrimiento, no piense ni por un segundo que su vivencia se parecía a mi vida, ni por un momento se atreva a...

-Suficiente, yo... ya entendí, esta bien.

Morinaga se sorprendió de que aquel no le gritara, fue entonces cuando noto que había estado inusualmente calmado, notó que las manos de su Senpai temblaban, no de miedo sino de coraje, de rabia y que tenía los ojos llorosos con la mirada apartada, y se dio cuenta que su enojo era exagerado, quizá decir algo pero no supo exactamente que, entonces Souchi dio un profundo respiro y rompió el silencio.

-Iré a ducharme, tu puedes ocupar el otro baño, ellas volverán pronto.

Se dirigió pues a ducharse.

Cuando terminaron, ya habían llegado la señora Matsuda y Kanako, la primera se encontraba calentando y la segunda entró corriendo en cuanto vio el baño desocupado.

Se sentía más calmado, había estado intranquilo todo el día, sin ganas de hablar con aquel que amaba, aquel que muchas veces le grito, le hizo sentir mal, parecía justo ahora, pero al pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta que no había razón para gritarle así, pudo defenderse antes pero no quiso hacerlo, esto... solo era un desquite, al menos cuando el otro le gritaba no era con desquite, aquel creía que Morinaga era realmente el culpable, aún si estaba equivocado, sentía tener la razón cuando le insultaba, y después podía ver su error en privado, Morinaga sabía que Souchi no hizo nada malo. Ayudo a la Tía Matsuda a servir, dejó un plato cuando su mirada se fijo en el cuarto del fondo, vio a la pequeña Kanako sentada frente al espejo, poniéndose una diadema roja, una mano acarició su cabeza, dirigió su mirada ante aquella mano, de verdad amaba el tono de su piel, vio como se puso igual frente al espejo, justo al lado de Kanako, se puso un abrigo y tomo unos guantes, se los colocó y al ver sus manos se los volvió a quitar, la mano tomó un cordón, subiendolo ligeramente hasta su cabello, Morinaga siguió la mano con la mirada hasta que llegó al cabello, observó el cabello recién cepillado, el brillo, aquel despeinado flequillo, sus ojos, tenia el ceño un poco fruncido, al parecer no se acomodaba al peinarse, aún no se ponia sus anteojos, sus pestañas largas, y el color miel de sus ojos que tanto le encantaba, entonces cono un helado amanecer, lo lamento, lamento haber olvidado aunque sea por un día lo mucho que lo amaba y sonrió bobamente enamorado, Souchi por inercia giro, Morinaga se sorprendió al verlo de frente, se quedo estático, y luego el mayor volvió a girar al espejo, poniendose sus lentes, era una suerte que no los tuviera puestos, no lo vio, no se percató de que Morinaga lo observaba, pero quizá lo sintió. Morinaga al verlo de frente aunque fuera a una distancia alejada, resonó en su cabeza la imagen de su amado llorando, no sólo todas las veces del pasado, la que más resonaba era la de hace unos momentos, aún si no había llorado, no podía dejar de ver aquellos ojos que tanto amaba sufrir, se sintió mal como un dolor en su corazón, hace apenas unos minutos se sintió más tranquilo pensando que era justo y ahora sentía haberlo herido, no se dio cuenta cuando Souchi hiba a la cocina, pasando justo detrás de el, dio un paso para atrás y se tambaleó un poco

-¡Ey!

-Senpai- giro un poco para verle

\- Idiota, esto pasa por que no has comido nada, siéntate - dijo tranquilo

-Estoy bien Senpai

-Por supuesto que no, ¡Eso fue un mareo!, ya comeremos- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina

"Senpai, a sido muy amable hoy, soy un idiota" pensó

Todos se acomodaron a la mesa, el aroma era delicioso, la comida de la Tía Matsuda sabía muy bien, su risa era relajante y maternal, Kanako estaba muy emocionada, no dejaba de mencionar los regalos que esperaba, y Senpai le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa a su hermana, Kanako le dio una rebanada de pastel a cada uno, pero noto que Morinaga no estaba comiendo la suya, Morinaga observaba un bello perfil, Kanako se acercó acercó a él del otro lado y pregunto animada

-¿Te gusta?

El estaba distraído, contesto:

-Me encanta, es tan hermosos y dulce yo lo am... casi en un suspiro hasta que notó lo que estaba diciendo, notó el cambio de expresión de Souchi primero sorpresa y luego un ligero sonrojo, pero sin apartar su vista del frente, Matsuda sólo se confundió, y Kanako específico

-¿El pastel es hermoso?

-...

Souchi limpio sus labios y trató de argumentar la respuesta de Morinaga

-Pues es blanco y tiene fresas, supongo que a este se le hace una buena decoración

-¡Hermano!, deja que conteste el, ¿además como sabe que es dulce? No lo ha probado

-Yo...

-Por que ve tardó en comerlo, sabe que no me gusta lo dulce, deja me molestar Kanako

-¡No molesto! ¡Eres muy malo y tu si que molestas!- dijo tomando su lugar de nuevo y continuando comiendo

-Senpai?

-¿No te gusta el dulce?

-Si

-Bien- lo miro de reojo y siguió charlando, casi no se notaba el sonrojo, pero ahí seguía, Morinaga sonrió enamorado y probó el pastel.

Senpai se ofreció a levantar la mesa, era tarde y le ordenó a Kanako que durmiera o no tendría regalos, ella se quejo hasta que su tía dijo que ella igual dormiría, se sintió bien de no ser excluida, le indicó a Morinaga su habitación y se fue a dormir, el estaba por hacer lo mismo cuando escucho un estornudo, se levantó y fue a ver a su Senpai, lo observó, su cabello largo, su espalda, sus brazos, su cintura, todo, le amaba y se quería disculpar, se colocó a su lado y dijo:

-Senpai?

-¿Morinaga?

-Lo siento

-¿Ah?

Lo giro para verlo bien, apartando sus manos del agua y tomando las entre las suyas

-Lamento haber sido así hoy, se que te hice sentir mal

-No importa

-No finjas Senpai

-Digo... , si te has sentido mejor con ello... esta bien

-Es solo que no pare de pensar que nunca tuve una familia como la tuya, mis navidades estaban llenas de apariencias...

-Dices que las disfruto, no es verdad, lo único que hago cada año es tratar de que lo disfruten- apartó sus manos de Morinaga y continuando lavando los platos

-Pero Senpai tiene una hermosa familia

-Tienes razón tengo suerte, tuve a mi madre más tiempo, después de eso solo tuve que asegurarme de que ellos no lo resintieran, tus padres, son unos idiotas- sus manos temblaban y formaron un puño- No me importaría sufrir, su pueden olvidar sus pesares estos días, pero tu... estas sufriendo

-Senpai- se acercó lentamente

-¡¿Por qué no puedo hacer que lo olvides un día?! ¿Nada de lo que hice fue suficiente?

Souchi no pudo evitar llorar, se estuvo conteniendo todo el día, cada año, hoy le costó más, aunque lo negara el estaba esperando este día, pensó que por primera vez con Morinaga al lado sentiría la felicidad de estos días, después de tantos años, pero no fue así.

Morinaga se apresuro y lo atrapo en un abrazo, Senpai se sorprendio ante aquella acción, pero no tenia fuerzas para alejarlo y para ser honesto no queria hacerlo, lloro en silencio.

Cada navidad, Morinaga recibio regalos de niño, pensaba que era feliz, le vendieron la idea de que eso era la felicidad, hasta que noto que era rutina, y si debemos ser rudos, solo era apariencia, pues al cerrar la puerta y quedar solos el amor familiar desaparecía, no era que no se quisieran, pero el solo podia sentirse increiblemente a llorar igual.

Cada navidad, Senpai era feliz, jugaba y reía, tenia dos hermanos menores y una deliciosa comida en la mesa, pero lo que con más melancolía recordaba, eran las manos delicadas de su madre que siempre le regalaba cariñosamente alguna caricia a sus hijos, hasta que su madre murió y entonces notó lo grande que era la casa, lo oscura que era la noche, lo desesperado de los llantos de unos pequeños niños, se percato de que su mamá ya no le daría ni un beso más, ni un abrazo y entonces temio perder algo más, fue protector para no perderlos y vivio ocultando su propio dolor, respondio al abrazo y noto su hombro mojado, Morinaga estaba llorando, sintío su pecho oprimido, se aparto un poco de el y le miro, le limpio las lagrimas con delicadeza, sin notar las suyas propias.

-No... no pongas esa cara

-Senpai, tu realmente eres muy dulce- Tomo su rostro con ambas manos, acercandose delicadamente

-¿Ah? ¿Qué haces?

-Tu, Senpai ¿sabe que lo amo?, no quiero que lo olvide o lo dude, lo amo.

Entonces sin darle permiso de digerirlo, sin dale tiempo a sorprenderse le beso, apenas un beso delicado y corto, con mucha ternura, esos besos llenos de ternura no eran algo usual en el, siempre apasionado, siempre hambriento del amor de su Senpai, lo solto y pudo ver con alegria que el mayor no lo desairo, y para sorpresa suya, no aparto la mirada con verguenza, en cambio le miro de frente, completamente sonrojado, pero le miro de frente, sus miradas se cruzaron de una manera casi magica, fue Morinaga quien no pudo sostener aquella mirada que parecia un amanecer, un atardecer, parecia que sin duda Souchi escondia el sol en sus ojos, su mirada iluminaba su vida, y brillaba de una manera poco probable, sus largas pestañas no ayudaban, eran igualmente rubías y solo hacian que se perdiera más, no importaba si era un sol y quemaba, era calido y el estaba dispuesto a quemarse solo por verlo, su voz le saco del trance, pero no le escucho del todo claro

-¿Senpai?

-Umm, deberíamos dormir

-No quiero dormir Senpai

-¿Qué? ¿Y que quieres hacer pervertido?- fruncio el ceño y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a ir a su habitación

-Quiero hablar Senpai, empiezo a creer que el pervertido aqui eres tu, siempre piensas que hare eso, me pregunto si es una clase de propuesta, mmm

-¡¿Que dices?! la razón por la siempre pienso que haras eso es igualmente tu culpa

-Tienes razón Senpai, pero quiero conversar contigo, casi no lo hacemos y pense que...

-No me gusta hablar

-Yo pienso que Senpai tiene mucho que decir, quiero ser escuchado y escucharlo, prometo no hacer nada que lo haga sentir incomodo

Lo tomo de la mano y lo sento en el sillón a su lado

-Cualquier cosa que tu hagas me hara sentir asi, idiota

Morinaga solo sonrío, se levanto y calento café.

La noche fue fria, pero esta vez ellos no lo sintieron, la conversación que entablaron no tuvo que ver con su relacion, no hubo te amos, ni nada parecido, pero parecia no ser necesario, con solo escucharse era un acto de amor. Esa noche hablaron hasta cansarse sin notar siquiera cuando quedaron dormidos, la noche fue fria, pero tambien fue complice de aquella charla, es charla que sin duda se lleva gran carga de ambos corazones y que el viento se llevo el secreto de lo que hablaron, dejando claro que era algo suyo, una forma clara de agregarse más a su vida, sin miramientos, sin juicios, solo ellos dos sabrian lo que esa noche hablaron y fue suficiente para que sus corazones despues de tantos años, se sientieran calidos de nuevo por estas fechas, de nuevo se sentian completamente llenos.

Al amanecer el primero en despertar como de costumbre fue Morinaga, bostezo y al ver a su Senpai sentado al lado con los ojos cerrados profundamente dormido se sintió bastante calmado, se inclino sobre el depositando un ligero beso en sus labios ,terminando por acariciar delicadamente su mejilla, parece que Senpai no estaba del todo dormido por que ante la caricia de su compañero parpadeó un poco terminando por abrir sus ojos por completo y quedando totalmente atónito ante la inocente acción del menor, sin embargo no mostró ningún signo de molestia y se levantó delicadamente tomando sus lentes y frotándose un poco los ojos

-Senpai, lo siento

-¿Por que? Hhm ¿Que hora es?

-¿Senpai no está molesto?

-¿Por que estaría molesto? Idiota, no empieces de..

Unos pasos ruidos de alguien corriendo interrumpieron su voz, ambos se quedaron viendo hacia el pasillo hasta que la figura de la chica y de la mujer aparecieron alegremente

-¡Es navidad!

-¡Ey calmarte niña! Estas demaciado ansiosa

-No hay razón para calmarse hermano, ¡es navidad!

-Kanako, siéntate querida, no gastemos más tiempo, abramos los regalos- sentándose tomando una caja- empecemos con este, mmm Kanako

Todos se sentaron a su alrededor, Morinaga calento un poco de chocolate e igualmente se sentó, dándole a va da uno su taza de chocolate, Kanako tomó el regalo y lo agitó un poco, todos tomaron un regalo pero no lo abrieron.

-¿De quien es Kanako?

-Es del gruñón de mi hermano, me pregusto que será - sonrió de forma burlona y su hermano sólo se limitó a dar un sorbo a su taza, al abrir la caja se quedo muda, su hermano logró sorprenderla, tomo el pequeño anillo en sus manos lo giro un poco e sus dedos y miro que tenía gravada una pequeña estrella en medio, volvió a ver la caja y se percató de que aún había algo más una pulsera de plata con pequeñas piezas de colores azules y rosas, Kanako alzó la vista y miro a su hermano, lo primero que pensó fue que el regalo fue consejo de Morinaga, pero inmediatamente los vio supo que fue genuinamente idea de su hermano mayor, no pudo más con la emoción y se abalnzo en un abrazo

-Ey niña!

-Gracias hermano, me a gustado mucho, ten abre mi regalo

Abrieron sus respectivos regalos

La Tía Matsuda recibió un vestido, unos zapatos y unos pendientes de parte de Morinaga , Kanako recibió además de la pulsera y el anillo, unos vestidos de parte de su tía y un collar que casualmente hacia juego el regalo de su hermano de parte de Morinaga, este último recibió unas corbatas claramente de parte de su amado Senpai, una loción de parte de Kanako y un caro par de zapatos de parte de su querida señora Matsuda, Senpai en cambio recibió sólo dos regalos, una mochila de parte de Kanako y un reloj de parte de su tía, Kanako hizo notar que aún había dos regalos

-Ese es para Senpai, pero quiero que lo habrá solo

Todos se quedaron viendo a Souchi como esperando una respuesta, el se limitó a dar un sorbo imaginario a su taza, todos notaron que ya no tenía nada que beber, y al ver que fue descubierto bajo la taza y dijo

-De acuerdo, Kanako pasame la otra caja, este tonto no sabe que es lo que significa, ten abrela, esta es de parte de todos nosotros

Morinaga tomo la caja con cuidado ante la mirada de los demás, al abrir la vio un portaretrato, uno de plata, era bastante serio, pero lo que hizo llenar sus ojos de lágrimas fue la foto que estaba en el, era una imagen de todos,recordó que esa foto fue tomada hace bastante tiempo, cuando conoció al padre de Souchi y toda su familia se reunió, recordó que Senpai no quería que se tomará una foto, pero término accediendo, estaban todos, como una familia

-Yo no quería que estuviera Isogai, pero resulta que Tomoe le considera un buen amigo -como disculpándose- Ey! No llores no es gran cosa

-Souchi tiene razón, cariño todos te consideramos familia, esperamos que no te ofendas y aceptes ser parte de nuestra familia

-Gracias, muchas gracias, ustedes son todos muy buenos

-Déjala en la la mesa Morinaga, esta foto quedará con las demás, pero tengo una extra por si la quieres sólo para ti, tenemos que ir a desayunar,

-Gracias Kanako, claro que quiero esa extra

-Por cierto Tomoe, el viejo ,y los otros dos dijeron que sus regalos llegarían hasta mañana

Todos se prepararon para salir, solo faltaron de arreglarse las dos mujeres, Souchi y Morinaga esperaban en la salida, Senpai esperaba impaciente

-Senpai ten ti regalo

Souchi abrió la pequeña caja y vio dos anillos con cadenas

-Ten Senpai, pontelo como collar, algún día se que te lo pondrás donde debe ir

-¿que quiere decir eso, Idiota?

-Nada Senpai

Souchi y Morinaga se pusieron los anillos con la cadena alrededor del cuello bajo sus ropas, y mientras caminaban por la calle ,al fin sabían como era la navidad, como sonaba, como se veía y sobre todo como se sentía y no podían estar más felices.


End file.
